Starlight's twin brother
by noellegirl25
Summary: The Autobots in Transformers Prime are talking about Vortex, the horrible decepticon. Starlight is an Autobot and walks in while their talking and sheds some light on the subject, that leads to something that no one expected. Story is better than the summary! I promise! Please review! :)


Transformers where there's smoke fanfiction. My version of the chapter where they talk about Brawl and Vortex.

"Vortex is cruel. He tortures the bots that he interrogates". Bulkhead said and Bumblebee nodded.

Starlight walked in the room and had tears coming down her face.

"Starlight, what's wrong"? Bulkhead asked. "You don't even know the stuff that Vortex has done". Starlight said and more tears fell down her face.

"No offense, but how would you know? You're still a rookie like Smokescreen, no offense Smokescreen". Bulkhead pointed towards Smokescreen. "None taken". Smokescreen said.

"I never told anyone this, but he's…..my twin brother". Silence filled the room and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker"? Smokescreen asked and Starlight nodded.

"What happened? Why did he become a 'con when his sister was an Autobot"? Smokescreen asked and gave her a hug.

"It was the beginning of the war, when everyone was taking sides".

_FLASHBACK…_

_The combaticons were about to combine into Bruticus when Vortex yelled: "Stop"! _

"_What is it, Vortex"? Onslaught asked._

"_My sister's over there. I need to find out what she's doing". Onslaught looked upset, but nodded._

_Vortex flew over to his sister._

"_Starlight, what are you doing"? Starlight blasted a decepticon and turned towards him._

"_Why, Vortex? Why are you a decepticon"? Vortex looked shocked that she asked that._

"_Why are you an Autobot"? Vortex walked towards her and she backed away._

"_The decepticons are evil! They wanna control everything! We fight for what's right! Don't do this, please"! Starlight pleaded._

"_You made the wrong choice". Vortex flew off and Noelle made their bond as narrow as she could._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Starlight started crying into Bulkhead's chest.

Arcee walked over and gave her a hug.

Starlight pulled away from Bulkhead and starred into space. (The wall)

"He's trying to contact me through the bond". Everyone stayed silent.

(Starlight, remember Hot Rod?) Vortex asked and Starlight could feel her brother's dark side.

Everyone in the room saw her face turn angry.

(If you touched my sparkmate, you're dead) Starlight threatened.

(Come to these coordinates if you ever wanna see him again) He stopped talking.

Starlight screamed in anger and Bulkhead ran to her.

"What's wrong"? Bulkhead asked as she punched the wall, effectively denting it.

"He's got Hot Rod. That son of a bitch has my sparkmate"! Bulkhead looked shocked and put on a game face.

"We'll get him back".

They explained the situation to Optimus and Ratchet.

That night, Starlight, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen went to the coordinates and found the combaticons.

"So nice of you to join us, Autobots. Starlight". Onslaught said and Vortex snickered.

Vortex approached Starlight. "Sister". "Brother". They starred at each other with angry faces until Starlight asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"Where's Hot Rod"? Brawl laughed and opened and door and dragged an Autobot out.

"Starlight, run"! Hot Rod yelled and Brawl kicked him.

"Hot Rod"! Starlight went to run at him, but Vortex grabbed her by the arm.

He threw her on the ground and the other Autobots got ready to fight.

Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Arcee were crawling on the floor, trying to get up and the combaticons watched.

Vortex held his sword above Starlight's spark chamber.

"Vortex, you should know one thing: once you kill your twin, you'll feel the pain". Vortex held the sword at her spark chamber and got ready to kill her.

"Finish it, Vortex". Blast Off said and Vortex had a tear of energon come down his face.

"I-I can't". Onslaught walked up to him and slapped him.

"She's an Autobot"! He yelled and Vortex looked at Starlight and then at Onslaught.

"You forgot one thing, Onslaught: she's my twin sister". Vortex put the sword through Onslaught's spark chamber and the combaticons and Autobots looked in shock.

"I'm sorry Starlight". Vortex said as he held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Never again". They said in unison and the Autobots smiled.

Brawl charged at Starlight with his cannon. Vortex moved her behind him and he stood in front of her with his blaster and stood in a defensive position. Before he reached Vortex and Starlight, Bulkhead blasted him and he hit a nearby wall and his optics went black.

"Traitor"! Blast Off and Swindle yelled.

They charged at the Autobots, but were quickly blasted by Smokescreen and Bulkhead.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Bruticus got defeated". Starlight said and chuckled.

Bulkhead chuckled. "I'm sorry about Hot Rod; I just wanted to get you here to talk, but the combaticons wanted a fight". Vortex said and the Autobots nodded in understanding.

"Hot Rod"! Starlight yelled and ran to him.

"Starlight"? He asked and she smiled with tears in her optics. "I'm here; you're safe". She said and hugged him.

When they got to the base, Optimus and Ratchet grabbed their weapons.

"Starlight, why do have a decepticon with you"?

"Is that…"? Ratchet trailed off when he saw Vortex.

"Optimus, Vortex is my twin brother and helped us kill the combaticons tonight and I got Hot Rod back".

Ratchet noticed Hot Rod and starting working on him.

"Vortex, are you joining the Autobots"? Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir. I realized that when Onslaught wanted me to kill Starlight, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't kill my sister and I saw how fast they turned on me, and then I saw how the Autobots protected each other". Vortex smiled and so did the other Autobots.

"Welcome to the Autobots, Vortex". Optimus held out his hand and Vortex shook it.

Miko ran out of a room and ran to the platform where the humans stand.

"New bot! What's your name? Where'd you come from"? She started yelling out questions until Starlight stepped in.

"This is Vortex, my twin brother". She put her arm around his shoulder and he did the same with her and Miko's jaw dropped.

"You never said you had a twin brother". Jack said and noticed that they do look a little similar.

"He…..is an ex-decepticon". Starlight said. Bumblebee came into base with Raf and froze when he saw Vortex.

Raf ran to the human's platform and Bumblebee took out his gun.

"Bumblebee, he changed sides". Starlight shouted and Bumblebee lowered his weapons.

=Why? = He beeped and Vortex's optics widened.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I didn't know Megatron did that much damage to you". Vortex looked guilty.

=It's not your fault. If you tried to stop him, he would've killed you= Bumblebee smiled reassuringly and Vortex looked a little less guilty.

"Who's the new bot"? Raf asked and Vortex and Starlight turned towards him.

"Raf, this is Vortex. He's my twin brother". Raf almost fainted.

"You never mentioned him before". Raf said, trying not to sound rude.

"Can't say I blame her". Vortex said and Raf looked at him with a confused look.

"He's an ex-decepticon". Raf's eyes widened.

"Raphael, Bumblebee, you have nothing to fear. Vortex joined the Autobots so he could be with his sister". Vortex nodded. Starlight smiled. Optimus looked happy that everyone was accepting.

Starlight put her arm around his shoulder and chuckled.

"I'm gonna go check on Hot Rod". Optimus nodded and she went to find Ratchet and Hot Rod in the medical bay.

Vortex stood near Optimus. He was a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

"Hey, since you two are twins, did you pull a lot of pranks before the war"? Smokescreen asked and Bulkhead and Arcee looked interested.

Vortex grinned. Optimus walked to the computer terminal and started typing and doing whatever.

"Before the war started, we loved having prank wars with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. You can also ask Ratchet. Whenever Sideswipe and Sunstreaker teamed up with us for a prank, poor Ratchet was the main target". Vortex chuckled as he remembered their pranks.

"Let me guess: you got the wrench"? Smokescreen asked.

"Yeah. That thing really hurts; and he doesn't throw wrenches at femmes so I always got hit". Smokescreen and Bulkhead laughed when he shuddered. Arcee chuckled.

"How did you two stay apart without having pain in your spark"? Arcee asked. "Well, I didn't. I got pain in my spark. Especially since we kept the bond so narrow for so long. I'm guessing she had it too"? He asked and looked at Bulkhead who nodded.

"Ratchet always scanned her and she always said that it was nothing. She never talked about you". Bulkhead walked over to Miko and Jack and watched them play video games.

Raf took turns playing with them.

Bumblebee and Arcee continued to talk to Vortex.

"I can't say I blame her for not talking about me. I never talked about her either". Arcee and Bumblebee nodded in understanding.

"Could you show me the medical bay? I should check on Starlight and Hot Rod"? Bumblebee nodded and took him down the hallway.

"Bumblebee, I really am sorry about your voice". Vortex said and Bumblebee smiled.

=I know you feel bad, but you didn't cause this. Megatron did and I blame him and only him= He beeped and Vortex looked a little more comfortable.

Bumblebee pointed towards the door that says 'medical'.

"Thanks". Bumblebee nodded and Vortex walked to the door.

Ratchet came out and told Vortex that he could go in.

He walked in and snickered quietly when he saw his sister give her a sparkmate a quick kiss.

"Gag me". Starlight jumped and turned around and glared at her brother.

"Aww. You're going into protective, brother mode, aren't you"? Starlight asked as she sat down.

"Maybe". Vortex mumbled and Starlight laughed.

He walked over and sat down near her.

"Hey Hot Rod". Vortex said nervously.

"We good, Vortex"? Hot Rod asked and held out his hand and Vortex smiled and shook it. "We're good". Vortex said and sat down.

"Hot Rod; just don't kiss in front of me. I may get upset, even though I trust you; I get pretty protective with my sister. I act like she's my baby sister when we're twins, but I am still her brother. Even though she is technically older". Starlight snickered.

"No problem". Hot Rod said and smiled. Vortex smiled.

"I'm gonna go see Ratchet about getting my symbol changed". Vortex said and Starlight smiled.

"No need". Ratchet said as he walked in. "Come sit and I'll get to work". Vortex gave him a grateful smile and sat down.

About 25 minutes later, he was done.

"Thanks Ratchet". Ratchet told him to show Starlight.

"Hey Starlight". Vortex said when he sat down next to her.

(Look at my arm) He said over the bond. She looked confused and she looked so happy when she saw his arm.

She tackled him and hugged him. "I take it you're happy"? He asked and she helped him up.

"No duh. You're an official Autobot". She said and he nodded. They could feel each other's happiness through the bond.

**If you think I should write another chapter, review and give me suggestions and ideas.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
